Talk:Replacement Video Games/@comment-25966379-20150925211406/@comment-25966379-20151002005157
The movesets of the Standard Utilities: Everyone is different by every move, the bosses know 7 moves, I know. Each have a primary move and special moves with recharge times. Poliwag (Scout): Minigun: A simple gun with 20 ammo and weak power that works better against buffened up targets. Tail Pounder: The apolican tucks it's tail into a fist, does a midair 360, and smashes the ground, very good against Diggers and Wrestlers. Recharge is 45 seconds. Shock Bomb: A quick flick of a bomb that is very weak but well ranged and will stun targets, good but inaccurate for taking out flying Whismurs. Recharge is 40 seconds. Rage Spell: The user releases a spell that makes anger, anything apolican around them upon deployment is strengthed for a bit and loudies are weakened! Recharge is 1 minute. Poliwhirl (Foot Soldier): Shotgun: A 15 ammo fair damage gun, ok against all targets. Hypnosis: A hypnotic spiral wipes out any target in a short radius, but will quickly regain consiousness. Recharge is 45 seconds. Quick Bomb: A very fast flick of a bomb destroys targets from a fair distance, it destroys almost anything, but can be escaped easily. Recharge is 50 seconds. Super Jump: An easy way of getting on rooftops. Recharge is 30 seconds. Politoed (Spearman): Spear Stab: A physical attack that deals lots of damage and requires no reload. Protect: The user shields itself against all means of harm, user cannot move or attack while under effect, and still can be killed from behind or above. Recharge is 30 seconds. Bazooka: A very sudden shot that takes any lives from a large distance with a good radius. Good against simple targets. Recharge is 45 seconds. Perish Song: The user sings an enchanted song and if players don't leave a large radius, they die in 10 seconds! It will also kill the user and can also kill teammates. No recharge. Whismur (Angel): Heal Whisper: The user quietly whispers good thoughts with magic sound waves that heal teammates, it's range is not very good. It has 10 uses before needing a breath-catch. Wand Bonk: The user smacks the target with a magic wand and heals them alot. Be careful as this will heal enemies! Recharge is 30 seconds. Whismur Dust: A magic dust is released that heals anyone who walks in it for 15 seconds, it will weaken enemies. Recharge is 1 minute. Faint Stare: 8 of the most beautiful, saddening, watery, crystally, blue eyes faint any apolican who sees it right out of cuteness for 10 seconds, giving the chance to escape or for teammates to kill them. Recharge is 40 seconds. Loudred (Boomboxer): Hyper Voice: A powerful scream is unleashed to destroy any apolican it hits, has 15 uses before pressure depletion. Super Stomp: A simple but strong stomp, it does 4 times damage to fainted or stunned targets. Recharge is 30 seconds. Explosive Sound: A bomb of sound waves is shot upwards to destory all the apolicans it hits, it's slower but detonates faster than Poliwhirl's Quick Bomb. Recharge is 50 seconds. Burning Noise: Flaming hot noise roasts any apolicans in a short range, very good against Psychos and Spys. Recharge is 45 seconds. Poli H. "Warden" Wrath (and his $525000000 Jet Blimp): Warden's Gun: A pure gold gun is fired out the left-side window. It's exactly the same as Poliwhirl's Shotgun. 045 Toxin Bomb: A bomb full of killer poison is launched to instantly kill large groups of targets at very far distances, it has 5 second aftermath effect and will kill teammates. It doesn't affect UFOs and Tanks. Recharge is 45 seconds. Anti-Whismur Rocket: A very fast heat-seeking rocket shot out of the window specifically seeks and destroys any Whismur, it's not very strong when Loudreds are used as meat shields. Recharge is 50 seconds. Mud Bucket: A splash of mud slows down anyone that gets stuck in it, very good against Guardians and Sonics. Whismurs will remain stuck until it wears off after 15 seconds. Recharge is 40 seconds. Statue Laser: A melting laser is shot from a statue affront the ship that destorys anyone that goes in it. It does 4X damage to UFOs and Tanks. Rehcarge is 45 seconds. Medical Bombs: An array of up to 10 bombs is launched underneath the ship, it heals apolicans and kills loudies, but is inaccurate. Recharge is 30 seconds. Revival Kit: An item that can instantly be dropped anywhere on the map that resurrects a dead apolican, lasts for the amount it takes to get up someone, can easily be destroyed by Loudreds. Recharge is 30 seconds. Exploud E. Noisenberg (and his Noctilucent Cloud Castle): Boomburst: An explosion of noise is launched from the right-side window to destroy apolicans, it has 15 uses before reload. Noise Torpedo: Weaker but safer counterpart to #045 Toxin Bomb, it is weaker, has smaller radius, and can only be shot forwards, but is faster, doesn't kill teammates, and does affect Truckers, Stealth Pilots, Helicopters, and Derbists. Recharge is 45 seconds. Supplementation Sound: 4 seeking sound waves are launched in 4 directions, they pass through walls and will seek any apolican except Stealth Pilots and Poli H. Wrath. Recharge is 50 seconds. Rainstorm: The cloud Noisenberg's castle is on will start raining to dampen the area beneath and slow players down. Does affect teammates, unless they are flying. Recharge is 40 seconds. Noisy Laser: Just like the Statue Laser but is instead shot out the window, it doesn't roast but is stronger. Recharge is 45 seconds. Power Steam: Steam Whistles shoot magical red smoke that heals loudies and kills apolicans beneath. Whismurs don't get healed, since they weigh less than the smoke. Recharge is 30 seconds. Angelic Disruptor: A noctilucent machine that can be dropped anywhere to resurrect a dead loudy. Exactly the same as the Revival Kit. Recharge is 30 seconds. I'll give the rest out later, only the Wrestler, Angry Birds Fan, Guardian, Princess, Camo, Trucker, and Superhero are written out.